


stuck

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Impaling, Not A Happy Ending, Violence, i’m so sorry roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Roman has been backed into a corner with nowhere to run - he had lost.
Series: febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

> day four!!! today’s prompt was impaling :) i’m sorry  
> hope y’all enjoy this

So maybe Roman should have listened to the others when they told him that going back into the Imagination so soon would be a bad idea. Maybe he should have thought a little more before heading off into the deepest part of the Imagination, so far that even his connection to Thomas was beginning to get a little hazy, no way he could sink out here if it all got too much. Maybe he should have tried not to provoke the worst enemies, especially when he was already tired and not in his best fighting state. 

There were a lot of things that Roman should have maybe done, but it was too late for that now. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he swung his sword back and forth, side to side, jumping, blocking, diving, striking, panting for breath, heart breathing rapidly in his chest. This had been a terrible, terrible idea, and… at this point, Roman wouldn’t be surprised if he died out here. He already had a cut across his arm, from a failed block, though so far it hasn’t really hurt, adrenaline pushing all pain to the side. More cuts would surely come. 

The Dragon Witch snarled at him as Roman dodged yet another attack, and under any other circumstances, Roman probably would have laughed. If she wasn’t beating his ass so hard. If he wasn’t still fearing for his own life. If he wasn’t… back into a corner. 

_ Fuck.  _

Before Roman had a chance to react, the Dragon Witch had knocked his sword out of his hand, and he had nowhere to run. Roman backed up as much as possible, eyes wide, until he was fully pressed up against a wall, absolutely nowhere to turn, no one to help him. This was… it. He’d lost. 

“Okay, okay, I- I surrender,” he said, desperately. The Dragon Witch’s lip twitched, but other than that she made no move to back down, instead swinging Roman’s sword back and forth, mockingly. “Please, just- just let me go, I’ll leave you alone, I promise, please just-“ 

He let out a strangled gasp, feeling something push through his chest, vision turning red for a moment, intense pain stretching out from the middle of his chest. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to get rid of the pain, just brush it off as usual, but… it only seemed to get worse, and soon enough he felt some thick, warm liquid running down his skin, oozing out of his chest. Taking one glance down confirmed his fears. 

His own sword, stuck right in the middle of him, all the way through, pinning him to the wall. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t pull it out because that would only make it worse, and he had no way of fighting back. He could still feel the Dragon Witch staring at him, and soon enough a hand gripped onto his shoulder tight, squeezing it, talons digging through his clothes and into his skin. This was… the worst feeling, stuck, black spots dancing in his vision, breath slowly fading. 

Was he dying? It sure was a lot of blood loss, and perhaps the sword had damaged some of his internal organs… Though he wasn’t sure if he actually could die, especially not out here in the Imagination, where things… weren’t exactly real. Painful, yeah, and real enough to Roman, but… usually his wounds healed up fast once he got out, usually failing like this was fine. 

He’d never failed so badly before. He’d never  _ feared for his life before _ . 

The Dragon Witch was leaving. Tears were streaming down Roman’s face. He was unable to focus on anything but the pain at this point, blade lodged in his chest, finding it increasingly difficult to breath, shutting his eyes tight in an attempt to push the pain down, only for everything to become so much worse. Surely he’d pass out or something eventually - what if he blacked out, and then never woke up again? 

He wished that someone would come to help. 

No one even knew where he was. 

Was… this it? 

He needed someone to come. 

...no one came. 


End file.
